Wyznanie Złamanego Ostrza
center|600px a , zostaje oskarżona o haniebne przestępstwo.}} Tekst Część I= center|500px Pług przecinał wierzchnią warstwę stwardniałej gleby, wystawiając ją na wiosenne powietrze. kroczyła po niewielkim polu w ślad za ciągniętym przez woła pługiem. Jej uwaga była podzielona między kierowaniem zwierzęciem a obcymi słowami, które powtarzała pod nosem. — Emai. Fair. Svasa. Anar. Każdy krok wypełniał powietrze zapachem świeżo przebudzonej ziemi. Riven zacisnęła dłonie na uchwycie. W ciągu ostatnich dni pojawiły się na nich odciski, przywołujące wspomnienia. Riven przygryzła wargę, otrząsając się i kontynuując pracę. — Matka. Ojciec. Siostra. Brat. Wychudzony wół strzygł uszami, a pług rozrzucał grudy ziemi i małe kamyki. Uderzyły w Riven, ale nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. Miała na sobie szorstką, tkaną koszulę, której ubrudzone ziemią rękawy podwinęła wysoko. Spodnie z tego samego materiału kolorem przypominały glebę. Ich nogawki byłyby teraz za krótkie na mężczyznę, na którego zostały uszyte, ale jej obcierały się o kostki i górną część prostych, zabłoconych butów. — Emai. Fair. Svasa. Anar — Riven kontynuowała mantrę, zapamiętując jej słowa. — Erzai, syn. Dyeda... Nie zwalniając odgarnęła rękawem kosmyk przepoconych włosów, który opadł jej na oczy. Była solidnie umięśniona i z łatwością kierowała pługiem jedną ręką. Rolnik udał się do domu, aby przynieść wodę i jedzenie. Staruszek powiedział, że może zrobić sobie przerwę i zaczekać w cieniu pobliskiego lasu, ale Riven nalegała, żeby dokończyć robotę. Podmuch wiatru dotknął jej wilgotnego od potu karku. Dziewczyna się rozejrzała. próbowało podporządkować sobie . Gdy Ionia nie uległa, Noxus próbował ją złamać. Pogrążona w medytacji Riven dalej podążała za pługiem. Mimo całej potęgi imperium, wiosna i tak miała nadejść w tym kraju. Minął ponad rok, od kiedy wyparto siły Noxusu, a przez ponury, błotnisty krajobraz zaczęła przebijać się zieleń. Nawet w powietrzu dało się wyczuć coś nowego. Nadzieję. Riven westchnęła, gdy ostro obcięte włosy otarły jej się o podbródek. — Dyeda, córka — ponownie zaczęła powtarzać, pełna determinacji. Chwyciła drewniane rączki pługa obiema rękami. — Emai. Fair. — Powinno być „fa-ir” — dobiegł głos z mrocznego lasu. Riven zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Chudy wół stanął jak wryty, pociągnięty lejcami, w wyniku czego rączki pługu mocno szarpnęły. Narzędzie uderzyło w stwardniałą ziemię i wydało metaliczne brzęknięcie, jakby duży kamień trafił w lemiesz. To nie był głos staruszka. Riven próbowała się uspokoić, powoli wypuszczając powietrze przez usta. Słyszała tylko jeden głos, ale osobników mogło być więcej. Zmagała się z latami treningu, które nakazywały jej przyjęcie postawy obronnej. Zamiast tego znieruchomiała i zwróciła się w stronę pługa oraz stojącej przed nią bestii. Riven czuła się zbyt lekko. Mocno złapała drewniane rączki pługa. Była przyzwyczajana do ciężaru, który sprawiał, że twardo stąpała po ziemi. Zamiast tego miała przyczepiony do pasa niewielki nóż, który ledwo wyczuwała. Krótkie, zakrzywione ostrze nadawało się do obierania jabłek i ścinania chwastów, ale to tyle. — Słowo wymawia się „fa-ir”. Mówca pojawił się na brzegu pola w miejscu, w którym stykało się z sosnami. — W środku jest przerwa — powiedział mężczyzna, robiąc krok naprzód. Ciemne włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu, a tkany płaszcz opinał jego ramiona. Riven zauważyła, że nie zasłaniał metalowego naramiennika na lewym ramieniu ani obnażonego miecza u boku. Był wojownikiem, ale nie służył żadnemu rodowi ani okręgowi. Był wędrowcem. Uznała go za niebezpiecznego. — „Fa-ir” — powtórzył. Riven nie odezwała się. Nie ze względu na brak słów, lecz na akcent, który bez wątpienia by zdradziły. Obeszła pług, odgradzając się nim od nieznajomego. Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i schyliła się ku lemieszowi, udając, że przygląda się kamieniowi, w który uderzył. Ostrze służyło do przebijania się przez glebę i glinę, ale w razie czego mogło być skuteczniejsze od noża. Rano obserwowała, jak staruszek je mocował, i wiedziała, jak je zwolnić. — Nie widziałem cię w wiosce, gdy byłem w niej po raz ostatni, ale to było dawno temu — powiedział mężczyzna. Beznamiętna szorstkość jego głosu zdradzała, że większą część życia spędził w drodze. Rozbrzmiewające ciągle odgłosy insektów stały się głośniejsze, gdy Riven nie wypełniła panującej ciszy. — Podobno sędziowie zostali wezwani, aby zapoznać się z nowymi dowodami w sprawie śmierci Starszego Soumy — kontynuował mężczyzna. Riven zignorowała go i poklepała cierpliwego woła. Przebiegła palcami po skórzanych paskach z wprawą kogoś, kto znał się na uprzężach koni i zwierząt gospodarskich, jednocześnie odpędzając komara od wielkich, ciemnych oczu woła. — Ale skoro jesteś tu od niedawna, możesz wiedzieć niedużo na temat morderstwa. Spojrzała w górę, napotykając wzrok nieznajomego. Między nimi stało niewinne zwierzę. Na nosie mężczyzny znajdowała się duża blizna. Riven zastanawiała się, czy osoba, która ją zrobiła, wciąż żyje. Oczy nieznajomego spoglądały twardo, ale kryła się w nich ciekawość. Riven poczuła drżenie ziemi przez podeszwy butów. Usłyszała odgłos przypominający grom, ale na niebie nie było żadnych chmur. — Ktoś się zbliża — rzekł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. Riven spojrzała na wzgórze, które prowadziło do chaty staruszka. Sześciu uzbrojonych jeźdźców pokonało górski grzbiet i wprowadziło wierzchowce na niewielkie pole. — To ona — powiedział jeden z nich. Mówił z silnym akcentem. Riven starała się zrozumieć niuanse języka, którego próbowała się nauczyć. — Ale... jest sama? — zapytał kolejny, przyglądając się mrocznemu lasowi. Drobny podmuch wiatru owiał pług i Riven, kierując się ku mrokowi lasu. Riven spojrzała w miejsce, w którym stał nieznajomy, ale nie było po nim śladu, a zbliżający się jeźdźcy nie dali jej czasu na rozejrzenie się. — Może to duch — roześmiał się dowódca. — Ktoś, kogo zabiła, powrócił, by się zemścić. Jeźdźcy popędzili konie do kłusa, otaczając Riven i niszcząc bruzdy, które wykopała dziś rano. Dowódca wiózł za siodłem coś owiniętego w płótno. Oczy Riven podążały za tym koniem, gdy wszystkie krążyły wokół niej, a ich kopyta zamieniały miękką glebę w zimną, twardą ziemię. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na ostrze pługa. Dwóch jeźdźców miało kusze. Zginęłaby, zanim dotarłaby choćby do jednego. Jej palce pragnęły dotknąć potencjalnej broni, ale umysł bronił się przed tym z całej siły. Mięśnie napięły się błyskawicznie. Ciało wyszkolone do walki nie chciało się poddać. Krew ogłuszająco uderzyła jej do głowy i zaczęła dudnić w uszach. — Zginiesz — usłyszała — ale oni także. Palce Riven skierowały się ku ostrzu pługa. — Zostawcie ją! — donośny głos żony rolnika, wyrobiony od nawoływania zbłąkanych krów, przerwał samodestrukcyjne zapędy Riven. — Asa, szybko. Musisz coś zrobić. Jeźdźcy przestali krążyć wokół Riven, gdy rolnik wraz z żoną wspinali się na wzgórze. Riven przygryzła wewnętrzną część policzka. Ostry ból sprowadził ją na ziemię, tłumiąc chęć walki. Nie przeleje ioniańskiej krwi na tym polu. — Mówiłem, żebyście zostali w domu, dopóki nie skończymy — powiedział dowódca. Staruszek imieniem Asa kuśtykał na nierównej ziemi. — Nie zrobiła nic złego. To ja to przyniosłem — powiedział, wskazując na owinięty pakunek. — Ja za to odpowiem. — Mistrzu Konte. O-fa — powiedział dowódca. Protekcjonalny uśmiech zagościł w kącikach jego wąskich ust. — Wiesz, kim ona jest. Popełniła wiele zbrodni. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, już dawno straciłaby głowę — spojrzał na Riven i skrzywił się ze złości. — Przykro mi, staruszku, możesz powiedzieć swoje podczas przesłuchania. Gdy dowódca przemawiał, stopy Riven zapadły się w miękką glebę, chwilowo ją unieruchamiając. Uczucie zapadania się przytłoczyło ją. Serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, a strużka zimnego potu spłynęła jej po plecach, gdy próbowała się wyrwać. Jej myśli powróciły do innych czasów i innego pola. Na nim konie prychały, a ich kopyta deptały przesiąkniętą krwią ziemię. Riven zamknęła oczy, zanim przytłoczyły ją straszliwe wspomnienia. Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Tę ziemię zraszają wiosenne deszcze, a nie krew zmarłych — powiedziała sobie. — Gdy otworzę oczy, będą tu tylko żywi. Gdy otworzyła oczy, pole było zwykłym, świeżo zaoranym polem, a nie masowym grobem. Dowódca zsiadł z konia i podszedł do niej. W ręku trzymał kajdany wykonane z ioniańskiego metalu, znacznie piękniejsze niż cokolwiek, co pętałoby przestępcę w jej ojczyźnie. — Nie uciekniesz przed przeszłością, noxiańska żmijo — powiedział triumfalnie dowódca. Riven przeniosła wzrok z ostrza pługu na parę staruszków. Ich twarze przepełniało już dość bólu. Nie przysporzy im go więcej. Nie może. Riven wryła sobie ich obraz w pamięć, tulących się do siebie i podtrzymujących nawzajem. Była to próba buntu, chociaż wiedzieli, że i tak zostanie zabrana. Gdy staruszek otarł mokry policzek rękawem, musiała się odwrócić. Riven wystawiła ręce w kierunku dowódcy jeźdźców. Przyglądała mu się chłodnym wzrokiem, gdy zadowolony z siebie zakładał jej kajdany. — Nie martw się, dyeda — krzyknęła żona farmera. Jej głos przepełniała nadzieja. Za dużo. Za dużo nadziei. Wiatr unosił ze sobą słowa oraz zapach świeżej ziemi, nawet gdy Riven oddalała się coraz bardziej. — Dyeda — szeptał. — Powiemy im, kim jesteś. — Dyeda — odszepnęła Riven. — Córka. ---- Przez dwa dni po tym, jak dziewczyna się poddała, Shava Konte nie miała dużo do robienia, poza powolnym poprawianiem stratowanych grządek i obsiewaniem pola. Było to znacznie łatwiejsze dzięki ciężkiej pracy dziewczyny, jednakże gdyby żyli ich synowie, ona i Asa wcale nie musieliby tego robić. Przewidując, że pokonanie w zimny poranek drogi do miasta, w którym odbywał się sąd, potrwa długo, staruszkowie wyruszyli jeszcze przed świtem. Chcieli dotrzeć na czas do budynku rady. — Wiedzą, że jest Noxianką. — Za bardzo się martwisz — rzekła Shava, podkreślając wypowiedź cmoknięciem językiem. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jej ton bardziej nadawał się do uspokajania kur niż męża, uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Noxianka. Tylko to im wystarczy, by ją skazać — Asa wymamrotał to w ręcznie zrobiony szal owinięty wokół szyi. Shava, która większość życia spędziła na zaganianiu upartych zwierząt do zagrody rzeźnika, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na męża. — Nie znają jej tak dobrze jak my — powiedziała, wbijając palec w jego pierś, pozbywając się nagromadzonej złości. — Dlatego właśnie masz przemawiać w jej obronie, stary capie. Asa znał swoją żonę i wiedział, że ciągnięcie sprzeczki nie sprawi, że zmieni zdanie. Skinął głową na zgodę. Shava odchrząknęła głośno i ruszyła drogą, wędrując w ciszy ku centrum miasta. Budynek rady zaczynał się wypełniać. Widząc gromadzący się tłum, pospieszyła między ławkami, chcąc zająć miejsce z przodu... potykając się po drodze o nogę śpiącego mężczyzny. Gdy starsza kobieta padała na ziemię z cichym krzykiem, śpiący mężczyzna jęknął. Błyskawicznie wystawił rękę do przodu, mocno chwytając kobietę, zanim uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę. — Musisz uważać, O-ma — szepnął nieznajomy z szacunkiem. W jego oddechu dało się wyczuć alkohol, ale wyraźnie wymawiał słowa. Cofnął rękę, gdy tylko kobieta stanęła na nogi. Staruszka spojrzała z góry na swojego niespodziewanego zbawcę i zmrużyła oczy. Pod jej spojrzeniem mężczyzna wycofał się głębiej w cień płaszcza przykrywającego jego ramiona oraz twarz. Blizna na nosie zniknęła w mroku. — Budynek rady to nie miejsce na dochodzenie do siebie po nocy hulanki, młody człowieku — Shava poprawiła ubranie, a na jej twarzy malowała się wyraźna pogarda. — Dziś będzie ważyć się życie kobiety. Wynoś się, zanim sam zostaniesz zmuszony do wyznania swych niecnych postępków. — Shava — staruszek dogonił żonę i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Musisz się pohamować, jeśli mamy dziś zaofiarować swoją pomoc. Nie chciał ci nic zrobić. Daj mu spokój. Zakapturzony nieznajomy wykonał dłonią pokojowy gest, ale nie ujawnił twarzy. — Trafiasz w samo sedno O-ma — rzekł, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie. Shava ruszyła dalej, nie ukrywając swojego oburzenia. Mijając mężczyznę staruszek uchylił kapelusza. — Nie osądzaj jej za szybko, młodzieńcze. Martwi się, że skażą niewinną osobę, zanim przedstawione zostaną wszystkie fakty. Zakapturzony mężczyzna chrząknął potwierdzająco, gdy staruszek się oddalał. — W tym jesteśmy zgodni, O-fa. Staruszek obejrzał się, słysząc te słowa. Siedzenie było puste. Po mężczyźnie pozostał tylko podmuch wiatru, który poruszył szaty pogrążonej w rozmowie pobliskiej pary. Zakapturzony nieznajomy już znikał w odległym, zacienionym kącie budynku rady. ---- Shava usiadła na samym przodzie tłumu. Gładka powierzchnia ławki powinna być komfortowa — pracowali nad nią tkacze drewna, aby zagwarantować idealną równowagę i wygodę — ale staruszka nie mogła zająć odpowiedniej pozycji. Spojrzała na męża, który cierpliwie siedział na skrzypiącym stołku, czekając na wezwanie. Koło Asy stał strażnik, dłubiący w zębach kawałkiem drewna. Staruszka rozpoznała w nim Melkera, dowódcę konnych, którzy przyjechali po Riven. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wpatrywał się w drzwi w tylnej części sali. Gdy otworzyły się i zamknęły za trzema osobami ubranymi w ciemne szaty, wyprostował się i wyrzucił trzymany w ustach kawałek drewna. Sędziowie, których gładkie szaty ułożyły się za nimi, gdy zajęli miejsce przy głównym stole, spojrzeli na zgromadzony tłum. Panujący w sali hałas ustąpił miejsca ciszy. Spośród trójki sędziów wstała szczupła kobieta o haczykowatym nosie. — Sąd został wezwany, aby zapoznać się z nowymi dowodami w sprawie śmierci Starszego Soumy. Ze środka grupy zgromadzonych ludzi zaczęły rozlegać się narastające szepty. Niektórzy słyszeli o nowych faktach, o których mówiła sędzia, a inni przybyli, gdyż dobiegła ich plotka, że pośród nich przebywa ktoś z Noxusu. Jednakże plotki nie wpłynęły na to, co wszyscy wiedzieli: śmierć Starszego Soumy nie była zagadką. Technika wiatru, magia, która przepełniała jego salę medytacji, była jedynym niezbędnym dowodem. Tylko jedna osoba poza Soumą potrafiła z niej skorzystać. Niezaleczona rana znowu się otworzyła. Wszyscy w tłumie zaczęli odczuwać związany z tym, wspólny ból. Krzyczeli, że gdyby Starszy nie został zamordowany, wioska nie poniosłaby tak ciężkich strat. Wkrótce po jego śmierci noxiański korpus wojenny dokonał masakry na drodze do Navori. W starciu z Noxianami poległo wielu ludzi. Starciu, którego równowaga została zachwiana przez śmierć Soumy. Co gorsze, mieszkańcy wioski obwiniali o nią jednego ze swoich. Z tłumu rozległ się wyraźny głos. — Wiemy, kto zamordował Starszego Soumę — rzekła Shava przez spierzchnięte usta. — To ten zdrajca, . Ludzie w tłumie skinęli zgodnie i wyrazili aprobatę. — Kto znał technikę wiatru Starszego Soumy? Yasuo! — dodała Shava. — A Yone nie powrócił z pościgu za swym podłym bratem. Pewnie za to także odpowiada Yasuo. Tłum podburzył się jeszcze bardziej, tym razem pragnąc jego krwi. Shava ponownie usiadła na ławce, zadowolona, że znowu obwiniano odpowiednią osobę. Sędzia o haczykowatym nosie wywodziła się z rodu tkaczy drewna, słynących z tego, że potrafią wygładzić nawet najgorsze sęki. Uniosła idealnie okrągłą kulę wykonaną z drewna kasztanowca i z dużą siłą uderzyła nią o ciemną powierzchnię stołu. Odgłos uderzenia natychmiast uciszył tłum i w sali zapanował porządek. — Sąd pragnie poznać fakty związane ze śmiercią Starszego Soumy — rzekła sędzia. — Czy chce pani stanąć na drodze prawdy, pani...? Staruszka spojrzała na męża i poczuła ciepło napływające do swych policzków. — Konte. Shava Konte — powiedziała mniej zuchwale. Skłoniła głowę. Staruszek siedzący na stołku przyglądał się jej i otarł kroplę potu ze swej łysiejącej głowy. — Jak mówiłam, chcemy zapoznać się z nowymi dowodami — rzekła sędzia, przyglądając się tłumowi w poszukiwaniu kolejnych sęków do wygładzenia, a następnie skinęła w stronę strażnika, Melkera. — Wprowadzić ją. |-| Część II= center|500px Zachmurzone niebo przejaśniło się w trakcie obrad sądu. Gdy wielkie drzwi z tyłu sali otworzyły się ponownie, widziała, że pomieszczenie pełne mieszkańców wioski dzieli pojedynczy promień słońca. Wkroczyła do sali, co poruszyło powietrze w środku, niczym wypuszczenie wstrzymywanego oddechu. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią. Dwóch wojowników-kapłanów poprowadziło ją szerokim przejściem rozdzielającym tłum. Sala w budynku rady ponownie pogrążyła się w przygnębiającym mroku rozświetlanym jedynie przez cylindryczne lampiony zwisające z rzeźbionego sklepienia. Słyszała, jak Shava Konte głośno przełyka ślinę. Wiedziała, kogo widzieli. Kobietę o białych włosach poprzetykanych słomą, która spędziła ciężką noc w kamiennej celi. Nieznajomą. Wroga. Córkę Noxusu. Zmęczenie przykleiło się do niej niczym błoto z pola do jej ubrań. Jej dusza była zesztywniała i zniekształcona, leczy gdy zauważyła staruszka siedzącego na stołku, ożywiła się odrobinę. Spojrzała na trójkę sędziów siedzących na podwyższeniu przed nią. Siedzący pośrodku i sprawiający wrażenie surowego nakazał Riven usiąść. Riven odmówiła siadania na drewnianym krześle ukształtowanym przez magię. Rozpoznała strażnika jako dowódcę jeźdźców, którzy przybyli na pole staruszków. Jego wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w tym samym aroganckim uśmiechu. — Jak sobie chcesz, będzie ci tylko trudniej. Sam usiadł na krześle z dużą satysfakcją. Środkowy sędzia spojrzał na niego z przestrogą i przemówił do Riven. — Wiem, że nie pochodzisz stąd. Tutejszy dialekt jest trudny do zrozumienia. Będę przemawiał w potocznej mowie, abyśmy zrozumieli się lepiej. Jak większość , Riven opanowała mowę potoczną w wystarczającym stopniu, aby wydawać polecenia, ale w każdej wiosce występował inny akcent preferowany przez mieszkańców. Skinęła głową i czekała. — Jak się nazywasz? — Riven — odparła. Jej gardło było wysuszone, a głos ochrypły. — Dać jej wody. Strażnik wstał i niedbale podał jej bukłak. Riven spojrzała na niego, ale nie napiła się. — To tylko woda, dziecko — rzekł siedzący z boku sędzia, pochylając się nad stołem. — Boisz się, że cię otrujemy? Riven potrząsnęła głową, odmawiając wody. Odchrząknęła, gotowa mówić bez żadnej pomocy. Strażnik zacisnął usta i wziął wielki łyk, a strużka spłynęła z kącika jego ust. Uśmiechnął się do niej triumfalnie. — Sprowadzono cię tutaj — przerwała sędzia, przyciągając uwagę Riven ponownie w stronę trzech postaci w szatach oraz zebranego tłumu — ponieważ chcemy usłyszeć, co masz do powiedzenia. — Nie jestem skazywana? Sędzia skryła zaskoczenie. — Nie wiem, jak wymierza się sprawiedliwość tam, skąd pochodzisz, ale tu wierzymy, że najpierw trzeba w pełni zrozumieć sprawę i poznać wszystkie fakty — przemawiała do Riven, jakby ta była dzieckiem. — Podejrzewamy, że posiadasz wiedzę na temat niezwykle ważnego wydarzenia. Jeżeli to, co powiesz, ujawni zbrodnię, możliwe, że zostaniesz odpowiednio skazana i ukarana. Riven przeniosła wzrok z sędzi na Asę i ponownie go cofnęła. W Noxusie sprawiedliwość była często wymierzana poprzez walkę. Przy odrobinie szczęścia trwało to krótko i kończyło się na ostrzu broni. Riven spojrzała na sędzię ostrożnie. — Co chcecie wiedzieć? Sędzia odchyliła się do tyłu. — Skąd pochodzisz, Riven? — Nie posiadam ojczyzny. Zwężające się oczy sędzi powiedziały oskarżonej, że jej słowa odczytano jako opór. Sędzia o haczykowatym nosie zrobiła przerwę, analizując jej odpowiedź. — Musiałaś się gdzieś urodzić. — Na farmie w Trevale — Riven spojrzała na staruszka. — W Noxusie — przyznała. W sali, którą wypełniała cisza umożliwiająca więźniarce mówienie, wszyscy nabrali powietrza. — Rozumiem — powiedziała sędzia. — I nie nazywasz już tego miejsca domem. — Czy jeśli w domu próbują cię zabić, to nadal jest to twój dom? — W takim razie jesteś wygnańcem? — To by znaczyło, że pragnę tam wrócić — odparła Riven. — A nie pragniesz? — Noxus nie jest już taki jak kiedyś — w głosie Riven rozbrzmiała niecierpliwość. — Czy możemy kontynuować? — Niech tak będzie — ton sędzi był niezwykle spokojny i denerwował Riven bardziej niż pętające ją kajdany. — Przybyłaś wraz z noxiańską flotą, czyż nie? — Tak mi się wydaje. — Jak to: „Tak ci się wydaje”? — Sędzia wyglądała na zbitą z tropu. — Nie pamiętam — odparła Riven. Spojrzała na tłum i kątem oka zobaczyła Shavę. Staruszka kiedyś zadała jej podobne pytanie. Riven potrząsnęła głową. — Czy to ma znaczenie? Wydarzyła się bitwa. Pochłonęła wiele istnień. Tylko tyle wiem. Bolesne wspomnienie o wojnie, które tliło się w umysłach tłumu, zaczęło płonąć prawdziwym ogniem po słowach Riven. Wszyscy na sali próbowali naraz wstać. Przepychali się łokciami i krzyczeli. Ktoś się wydarł. — Noxiańskie ścierwo! Mój syn przez ciebie nie żyje! Spleśniały owoc jajeczny przeciął powietrze i trafił Riven w szyję. Sfermentowany miąższ i sok powoli spłynęły po jej plecach. Powietrze wypełnił zapach zgnilizny niczym odór śmierci. Riven nie pozwoliła, by skojarzenie to przeniosło ją do tego odległego momentu z przeszłości. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła oddychać ustami. Wnet tłum wybuchł. Riven wiedziała, jak to wyglądało — ludzie uważali, że była obojętna na to, co spotkało tych ludzi. — Proszę — wyszeptała pod nosem, niepewna, czy prosi tłum o uspokojenie się, czy też zachęca ich do wylania na nią całego ledwie powstrzymywanego gniewu. W odpowiedzi na jej pomruk więcej owoców jajecznych wylądowało na kamiennej posadzce. Riven dostała jednym w łydkę. Zachwiała się, próbując otrzymać równowagę, mając skute ręce. Sędzia podniosła się, górując nad siedzącymi wieśniakami i Riven. Naraz uderzyła kasztanową kulą o stół, aż jej szata zafalowała. Drewniane ławy zaczęły jęczeć, skrzypieć i wyginać się wedle jej woli. — Na tej sali ma zapanować spokój! Reprymenda uciszyła mieszkańców wioski. — Tak, Riven, Rada pamięta te czasy — mówiła dalej sędzia. — Wielu Ionian... i Noxian... zginęło. A ty? Właśnie to pytanie dręczyło Riven. Dlaczego ona została oszczędzona, a inni nie? Nie potrafiła znaleźć satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. — Wygląda na to, że ja nie — odrzekła cicho. — Otóż to — na twarzy sędzi pojawił się chłodny uśmiech. Riven wiedziała, że nie mogła zrobić wiele, by ukoić pogrążony w żałobie tłum. Była im winna prawdę, lecz nie mogła jej wyznać. Jej pamięć o tamtym czasie była w kawałkach. Opuściła głowę. — Nie pamiętam — powiedziała Riven. Sędzia wciąż zadawała pytania. Riven wiedziała, że to jedynie podsyci atmosferę gniewu na sali i tym samym pozwoli na więcej docinek ze strony tłumu. — Od jak dawna przebywasz na tych ziemiach? — Nie pamiętam. Jakim sposobem znalazłaś się w tej wiosce? — Nie pamiętam. Czy kiedyś już tutaj byłaś? — Nie... — Riven się zawahała, nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie chwili, która mogłaby przynieść jej odpowiedź. — Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. — Czy spotkałaś się ze Starszym Soumą? To imię coś w niej poruszyło. Przez myśl przemknęło jej wspomnienie, jednocześnie mgliste i wyraźne. Gniew wypełnił pustą przestrzeń, w której kiedyś była jej przeszłość. Została zdradzona. Zdradziła. — Nie pamiętam! — wykrzyczała sfrustrowana Riven, aż zatrzeszczały jej kajdany. — Wojna łamie wiele rzeczy — powiedziała kojącym tonem sędzia. — Niektórych z nich nie możemy zobaczyć. Riven uspokoiła się w obliczu tych oświecających słów. — Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć — powiedziała z większą dozą opanowania. Sędzia skinęła głową. — Na sali są inni, którzy są w stanie opowiedzieć o tym, czego ty nie pamiętasz. Riven patrzyła, jak staruszek powoli idzie w stronę stołka dla świadków, ustawionego przed sędziami. Trzęsły mu się palce, gdy wygładzał kilka zbłąkanych włosów na swoich brwiach. — Asa Konte — powolnie odezwała się sędzia. — O-fa, dziękuję, że zechciałeś podzielić się z nami swoją wiedzą. Staruszek kiwnął głową. — Czy znasz tę kobietę, tę o imieniu Riven? — zapytała sędzia. — Tak — odparł Asa. — Przyszła do nas na początku poprzedniej pory deszczowej. — Do nas? — Do mnie i Shavy, mojej żony. Sędzia spojrzała na Mistrzynię Konte, która wciąż nie mogła wygodnie usadowić się na ławce z przodu sali. Sędzia wskazała na Riven. — Przyszła do was? — Cóż, znalazłem ją na naszym polu — niepewnie odparł staruszek. — Tej nocy uciekł nam cielak. Poszedłem go szukać o świcie. Zamiast cielaka znalazłem ją. Pomruki zaskoczenia i zaniepokojenia znów podniosły się w tłumie. — Szpieg! — Będzie ich więcej! — Musimy się zabezpieczyć! Sędzia położyła dłoń na ciężkiej drewnianej kuli przed sobą. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. — Czego chciała, Mistrzu Konte? Staruszek znów wygładził swoje brwi i spojrzał na Riven. Wzrokiem błagał o przebaczenie. — Chciała umrzeć, wysoki sądzie — powiedział cicho. Sędzia się nachyliła. — To był początek pory deszczowej — ciągnął dalej Asa. — Była całkowicie przemoczona i trzęsła się w gorączce. Jedynym, co trzymało ją przy życiu, była noxiańska wola walki. — Wiedziałeś, że jest Noxianką? — Miała ze sobą broń, , na którego pochwie widniała inskrypcja w ich ojczystym języku. Żaden Ioniańczyk nie skalałby się taką bronią. Sędzia zacisnęła wargi. Mistrzu Konte, czy poniosłeś poważne straty podczas inwazji? — Tak, pani sędzio — odparł staruszek. Spojrzał na żonę. — Dwóch synów. — Co zrobiłeś z tą kobietą? Staruszek wziął głęboki oddech. — Zabrałem ją do domu, do Shavy — odpowiedział. Na sali znów podniósł się pomruk, kwestionujący pobłażliwość staruszka względem wroga, który był tak bezlitosny. Na twarzach zebranych malował się ból spowodowany stratą. Konflikt dotknął każdego członka ich społeczności. Staruszek podniósł głowę i obrócił się w kierunku tłumu, rzucając wyzwanie ich zatwardziałym sercom. — Moi synowie... Moi chłopcy... Niebo już dawno oczyściło ich kości. Czy ci, których straciliśmy, chcieliby, byśmy umarli z żalu? Riven dostrzegła, że staruszek wymienił się spojrzeniem z żoną. Oczy Shavy były załzawione. — Nie byliśmy na to gotowi, ale... — głos staruszka zadrżał. — Ale skoro jeszcze żyjemy, to nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z rozwodzenia się nad przeszłością. Shava zagryzła dolną wargę i się wyprostowała. Czekała, aż ktoś powie złe słowo o jej wyborze. Asa odwrócił się od wzroku tłumu. Siedział na skrzypiącym stołku, twarzą do sędzi. — Tak wielu ludzi umarło. Nie byłem w stanie przyczynić się do śmierci kolejnego człowieka — wyjaśnił. — Spokojnie pomogliśmy jej doprowadzić się do ładu i zaoferowaliśmy wszystko, co mieliśmy. Sędzia chłodno przytaknęła. Riven obserwowała, jak sędzia przyglądała się jej koszuli oraz spodniom, w myślach podwijając rękawy. Wiedziała, co wyobraziła sobie sędzia, ponieważ już wielokrotnie o tym myślała od momentu, gdy staruszka pokazała ubrania. Były przeznaczone dla młodego mężczyzny o głowę wyższego od niej. Być może dla kogoś o uśmiechu Shavy lub oczach Asy. Dla Riven ubrania stanowiły ciągłe przypomnienie o własnej słabości. To dzięki tej niepełnej rodzinie nabrała nadziei, dzięki niej zaczęła wierzyć, mimo że tyle lat spędziła pod flagą Noxusu, walcząc na śmierć i życie. — Kiedy odzyskała siły, chciała pracować w polu — kontynuował staruszek. — Jesteśmy starzy. Każda ręka do pracy się przyda. — Czy ty i twoja żona nie obawialiście się o swoje życie? — Dziewczyna nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Noxusem. Nienawidzi go. — Tak ci powiedziała? — Nie — odparł. — Nie mówiła nic o swojej przeszłości. Shava raz ją zapytała, ale ona milczała jak grób. Zauważyliśmy, że sprawia jej to ból, więc więcej już jej nie pytaliśmy. — Jeżeli nic nie powiedziała, to skąd wiesz, jakim uczuciem darzy swoją ojczyznę? Mistrz Konte przetarł zmęczone oczy. Riven zauważyła, że staruszek był zakłopotany, jakby miał wypowiedzieć nieswoje słowa. Mówił szybko, uświadomiwszy sobie, że otacza go tłum. — Majaczyła w malignie, pani sędzio — odpowiedział. — Tej nocy, kiedy do nas przyszła. Coś, co do niej należało, coś, o co bardzo się troszczyła, zostało złamane. Dlatego właśnie znienawidziła Noxus. — Czy wiesz, o czym mówiła? — Tak mi się wydaję, pani sędzio — staruszek powoli kiwnął głową. — Rękojeść jej broni została przytroczona do pochwy. Cztery dni temu widziałem, jak ją odwiązuje. Dostrzegłem, że ostrze było złamane. Riven była przekonana, że tamtego dnia w stodole obserwował ją tylko gruby kot polujący na myszy. Ludzie w tłumie wymienili między sobą kilka niepochlebnych komentarzy o jakości noxiańskich broni. — Co zrobiłeś z tą wiedzą, Mistrzu Konte? — Zabrałem ostrze do świątyni. Sędzia o orlim nosie przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na staruszka. — W jakim celu? — Miałem nadzieję, że kapłanom uda się je naprawić. Wierzyłem, że jeżeli ostrze znów będzie całe, uda jej się wygnać upiory, które ją dręczą — pomimo gwałtownej reakcji tłumu, staruszek spoglądał na kajdany pętające ręce Riven. — Wierzyłem, że odnajdzie po tym spokój ducha. — Mistrzu Konte, dziękuję za podzielenie się swoją wiedzą z radą — powiedziała sędzia, zimnym wzrokiem uciszając zgromadzenie. — Świadek jest wolny. Rzuciła wzrokiem na rozwinięty pergamin, a potem na strażnika. — Wnieście broń. Riven patrzyła, jak dwóch kapłanów ze świątyni dźwigało spory kawałek drewna owinięty tkaniną w kolorze lawendy. Ostrożnie położyli go na stole przed sędziami z rady. Wojownik-kapłan zrobił krok do przodu. Widać było, że jest wysoki stopniem, ponieważ jego drewniane naramienniki i napierśnik były żłobione. — Odsłoń broń — rozkazała sędzia. Kapłan odciągnął lawendową tkaninę, ukazując broń i pochwę większą od pawęży. Na pokrowcu wyryty był nieczytelny zapis w języku ur-noxiańskim. Jego ukośne kąty diametralnie różniły się od płynnego ioniańskiego pisma. Lecz to ostrze przyciągnęło uwagę sędziów. Było tak szerokie i ciężkie, że swoim ciężarem mogłoby złamać rękę wyćwiczonemu wojownikowi, nie wspominając już o wątłej dłoni kobiety stojącej przed nimi w kajdanach. Riven pomyślała sobie dokładnie to samo, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała tę broń. Lecz teraz ostrze nie stanowiło całości, a było jedynie zbiorem małych odłamków. Wyglądało jakby rozpruły je jakieś potworne szpony. Choć było złamane i surowe, to na tle miękkiej ioniańskiej tkaniny wydawało się przerażające, a pięć jego największych kawałków było zagrożeniem samym w sobie. Sędzia spojrzała na Riven. — Ta broń należy do ciebie. Riven przytaknęła. — Wydaje mi się, że jej stan utrudnia posługiwanie się nią — powiedziała pod nosem sędzia. Kilku zebranych zachichotało. Wojownik-kapłan nagle się wzdrygnął. — Ta broń jest zaklęta, pani sędzio. Noxianie przelali magię w to ostrze — jego głos był przepełniony odrazą. Riven nie wiedziała, czy sędzia słuchała kapłana. Kobieta nieobecnie kiwała głową i wodziła wzrokiem po ostrzu, aż znalazła lukę, puste miejsce, które Riven tak bardzo starała się wypełnić. Orli nos sędzi nagle drgnął. — Brakuje kawałka. Młody nowicjusz ze świątyni nerwowo kręcił się przed radą. — Nowicjuszu, czy ta broń jest bronią, którą Mistrz Konte oddał do świątyni? — Tak, pani sędzio. — Czy to ty powiadomiłeś sąd o sytuacji? — Tak, pani sędzio. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że ta broń wzbudzi nasze zainteresowanie? Riven widziała, jak nowicjusz wyciera ręce w swoją długą szatę. Jego twarz była blada. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć albo zwrócić na kamienną posadzkę. — Nowicjuszu? — naciskała sędzia. — Zajmuję się czyszczeniem kości, pani sędzio — słowa wylały się z ust młodzieńca. Jego ręce zwisały jak stopiony wosk na świecy. — Pracuję dla starszyzny. Gdy ciała Starszych zostaną pozostawione niebu, zbieram i preparuję ich kości. — Nowicjuszu, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z obowiązków związanych z twoim zawodem. Co masz wspólnego z tą bronią? — To to samo ostrze. Sędzia była wyraźnie zdziwiona słowami nowicjusza. Podobny wyraz twarzy mieli wszyscy zebrani na sali. Jednakże Riven czuła nieprzyjemne mrowienie skóry. — Kiedy preparowałem kości Starszego Soumy... po jego śmierci... w świątyni... znaczy się... Wielu straciło wątek, słuchając zagmatwanych wyjaśnień nowicjusza. Zamiast mówić dalej, wyciągnął małą jedwabną sakiewkę spośród fałd szaty i zaczął ją otwierać długimi palcami. Wyciągnął z niej kawałek metalu i wzniósł go wysoko. — Ten metal, pani sędzio. To ten sam metal, z którego wytopiono złamane ostrze. Nowicjusz pomknął ze swojego miejsca w stronę sędzi, a ona wzięła od niego odłamek i obróciła go w palcach. Nawet z daleka metal wydawał się podobny do złamanego ostrza. Żołądek Riven podszedł jej do gardła. To właśnie była część przeszłości, której szukała, część, w której odnalezienie przestała wierzyć. Wszystko zaczęło łączyć się w jedną całość, rozświetlając mroczny i zapomniany zaułek jej umysłu. Poczucie winy, które schowała głęboko, wreszcie miało ujrzeć światło dzienne. Przygotowała się zatem na to, co miało nadejść. — Gdzie to znalazłeś? — zapytała sędzia. Nowicjusz odchrząknął. — W kręgach szyjnych Starszego Soumy. Ludzie zebrani na sali wstrzymali oddech. — Nie wspominałeś o tym wcześniej? — oczy sędzi zwęziły się, gdy patrzyła na nowicjusza. — Wspominałem — odrzekł, desperacko próbując patrzeć na kogokolwiek innego niż wojownika-kapłana, który stał obok złamanego ostrza Riven. — Lecz mój mistrz powiedział, że to nic takiego. Sędzia nie miała kłopotów z patrzeniem na kapłana. — Podejdź — zażądała. Podała mu kawałek poszarpanego metalu. — Połóż go obok reszty. Wojownik wlepiał wzrok w nowicjusza, lecz wykonał dany mu rozkaz. Podszedł do ostrza Riven, w ostatniej chwili odwracając się do sędzi. — Wysoki sądzie, czarna magia wypełnia tę broń. Nie wiemy, co ten kawałek może sprawić. — Kontynuuj — ton sędzi nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusje. Kapłan obrócił się na pięcie. Wszyscy zebrani na sali patrzyli, jak wziął okruch kutego metalu i położył obok reszty, w sztychu złamanego ostrza. Broń nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Sędzia lekko westchnęła. Riven cały czas patrzyła na staruszka i jego żonę. Wiedziała, że za chwilę stracą wszelką nadzieję. Niełatwo było jej zaakceptować fakt, że na tym świecie było coś wartościowego nawet dla kogoś tak zepsutego, jak ona. Największy ból sprawiała jej wiara staruszków w jej ulotną niewinność, ponieważ wiedziała, że cała jej domniemana dobroć miała zaraz obrócić się w kłamstwo. Prawda o jej przeszłości była ostrzejsza niż jakiekolwiek ostrze i boleśniejsza niż jakakolwiek rana. Riven usłyszała, jak miecz zaczął szumieć. — Proszę — rzuciła. Próbowała przebić się przez hałas panujący w budynku. Próbowała przezwyciężyć swoje ograniczenia. — Proszę, musicie posłuchać. Wibracje narastały. Teraz były już wyczuwalne i słyszalne. Mieszkańcy wioski zaczęli panikować. Przepychali się w drodze do drzwi. Sędzia wstała szybko, wyciągając dłonie w kierunku drewnianego stołu i znajdującego się na nim złamanego miecza. Krawędź stołu zaczęła rosnąć i się wykręcać. Z drewna wystrzeliły zielone gałęzie, które niczym ręce objęły broń, ale Riven wiedziała, że ta magia nic nie zdziała. — Wszyscy, na ziemię! — wykrzyczała Riven, lecz wysoki, piszczący dźwięk dobywający się z ostrza stłumił głos jej i wszystkich innych. Wnet cała moc eksplodowała runiczną energią i roztrzaskanym w drzazgi drewnem. Podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął z nóg wszystkich stojących. Twarze tłumu leżącego teraz na ziemi zwróciły się w kierunku Riven. Jej usta były zimne, a policzki zaszły czerwienią. Upiory jej umysłu i wspomnienia, które zakopała, znów żyły pełnią życia i stały nad nią. Wśród nich byli ioniańscy rolnicy, synowie i córki, mieszkańcy tej wioski, którzy nie ukorzyli się przed Noxusem. Patrzyli na nią. Dręczyli ją. Wiedzieli o jej poczuciu winy. Wśród nich byli też wojownicy, jej bracia i siostry w boju. Chętnie poświęciliby się ku chwale imperium, lecz Riven ich zawiodła. Prowadziła ich pod flagą Noxusu, flagą, która była obietnicą domu i życiowego celu. Ostatecznie jednak zostali zdradzeni i odrzuceni. Wszyscy uśmierceni okropną trucizną wojny. Teraz te upiory stały razem z żywymi — z obserwatorami, których powaliła moc ostrza. Mieszkańcy wioski szybko wstali, ale Riven wciąż błądziła myślami po dawnej dolinie. Nie mogła oddychać. Śmierć ją dławiła, zatykała nos i gardło. — Nie, ci umarli nie są prawdziwi — wmówiła sobie. Spojrzała na Asę i Shavę, a oni na nią. Stały przy nich dwa cienie. Jeden z oczami staruszka, natomiast drugi z ustami podobnymi do ust Shavy. Staruszkowie przywarli do siebie i stanęli pewnie, ślepi na straszliwą przeszłość, która ich otaczała. — Dyeda — powiedziała staruszka. Riven nie mogła już dłużej wstrzymywać swojego poczucia winy i wstydu. — Zrobiłam to — słowom, które wydobyły się z ust Riven, towarzyszyła pustka. Była gotowa poddać się losowi, który mieli zgotować jej ci ludzie. Była gotowa zostać osądzoną i odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie. — Zabiłam waszego Starszego — powiedziała, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Jej szorstkie wyznanie rozeszło się po pokoju. — Zabiłam ich wszystkich. |-| Część III= center|500px Atmosfera w budynku rady, w którym panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał, nagle się ożywiła. Zafascynowani zamieszaniem uzbrojeni wojownicy-kapłani przelewali się przez drzwi, torując sobie drogę między osadnikami, którzy chcieli jedynie uciec od niebezpiecznej magii, jaka została wyzwolona. Sędzia o orlim nosie wstała i drewnianą kulą uderzyła o stół. — Temu budynkowi ma zostać przywrócona równowaga — zażądała. W pokoju znów zapadła cisza. Poprzewracane ławy wróciły na swoje miejsca. Tłum usiadł. Zakapturzony nieznajomy podrapał bliznę na nosie i podszedł zbadać nowy, znajdujący się na wysokości klatki piersiowej, spalony ślad, który odznaczał się czarnym wzorem na ścianach pokoju. Wojownik-kapłan niepewnie podszedł do zaczarowanej . Ostrze i pochwa leżały pośród połamanych nóg stołowych. Zielonkawa poświata energii wciąż połyskiwała wokół połamanych kawałków. Wojownik-kapłan pochylił się i sięgnął po rękojeść, lecz gdy poczuł ciężar miecza, zmuszony był użyć dwóch rąk. Broń, choć była popękana, zachowała swój kształt. — Odłóż tę przeklętą rzecz! — krzyczał ktoś z tłumu. Wojownik wsunął więc broń do pochwy i zawołał więcej kapłanów, by pomogli mu ją zabrać. — Zabiłam go — powtórzyła . Głos, który się z niej wydobył, był jej i zarazem nie jej. To przeszłość przez nią przemawiała. Spojrzała na twarze zgromadzonych w pokoju. Pamięć powróciła, Riven znów była świadoma mrocznego zakamarka swojej historii. — Riven — powiedziała sędzia. Uwaga Riven przeskoczyła z ostrza na sędzię. — Czy wiesz, do czego się przyznajesz? — spytała. Riven przytaknęła. — Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? — Nie pamiętam — miała do zaoferowania jedynie słowa. Spętane ręce nie pozwoliły Riven wytrzeć łez po cichu spływających po jej twarzy. Sędzia wpatrywała się w nią i czekała, aż usłyszy coś więcej, lecz kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, gestem przywołała strażnika. — Riven, pozostaniesz związana w tym budynku aż do świtu. W ten sposób każdy, kto ma potrzebę porozmawiania i pojednania się z tobą, będzie mógł to zrobić, zanim zostaniesz skazana. Riven spojrzała na swoje kajdany. — Razem z innymi sędziami zasięgniemy opinii starszyzny i zwojów, by znaleźć odpowiednią karę za twoje zbrodnie. Osadnicy po cichu opuścili salę. Ostatnia wyszła starsza para. Riven była o tym przekonana, ponieważ słyszała, jak Shava szeptała coś swoim typowym głosem do staruszka, lecz emocje sprawiły, że jej słowa były niewyraźne. Kiedy usłyszała, jak ich zmęczone życiem stopy przekroczyły próg, wreszcie podniosła głowę. W pokoju nie było już żadnych żywych — jedyne, co zostało to duchy jej przeszłości. ---- Nocne powietrze było chłodne i przejrzyste. Księżyc w pełni niczym pierścień mrozu widniał na ciemnym niebie. Jego światło wpadało do budynku przez wciąż otwarte drzwi, jednakże nie sięgało cieni, które skrywały Riven na końcu sali. Nikt za dnia nie przyszedł, by się pojednać. Wojownicy-kapłani zabrali ostrze, ale osadnicy nie chcieli wchodzić do budynku rady z powodu najeżonego drzazgami spalonego śladu, który widniał na ścianie. Niektórzy podchodzili do otwartych drzwi, kilku z nich miało zgniłe owoce jajeczne, ale w ostateczności Riven została sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Wreszcie zapadła w sen, lecz był to lekki, nieregularny sen kogoś, kto wie, że nadchodzący świt będzie jego ostatnim. Kiedy Riven usłyszała czyjeś kroki tuż przed wschodem słońca, natychmiast się przebudziła. Otworzyła oczy. — O-fa — powiedziała. — Co ty tu robisz? Staruszek powoli przykucnął obok niej i rozwinął miękką tkaninę pełną narzędzi. Riven poznała, że te metalowe instrumenty są tymi samymi, których użył do zamocowania ostrza do pługu. — A na co ci to wygląda, dziecko? — Blask księżyca pogłębił zmarszczki na jego twarzy, lecz mrok cieni nie obejmował go tak, jak Riven się tego spodziewała. — Jesteś uparta w swoim dążeniu do śmierci — pouczył ją. — W ten sposób nie odnajdziesz równowagi. Zabrał się za kajdany na jej nadgarstkach i kostkach. Riven nie odepchnęła go ani nie powiedziała, żeby wracał do domu, choć podpowiadał jej to wewnętrzny głos. Jej egoistyczne serce nie pozwoliło jej na to. Jeżeli ten staruszek miał być ostatnią osobą, obok której przyszło jej siedzieć, to chciała, żeby ta chwila trwała tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Siedziała tak przez kilka minut, dopóki nie usłyszała kroków na żwirze na zewnątrz budynku. Riven spojrzała na Asę. Uśmiechał się, jak dziecko machając otwartymi kajdankami przed jej twarzą. — O-fa. Szybko. Musisz się schować. Ktoś nadchodzi — głos Riven nagle się zaostrzył, nie pozostawiając miejsca na dyskusje. Starzec przemknął do ciemnego kąta, by czekać w cieniach. Riven znów opuściła głowę i przybrała wyćwiczoną pozę snu. Pozwoliła włosom opaść na twarz, lecz oczy wciąż miała otwarte. Silny wiatr wyginał drzewa i owiewał słupy ogromnych wrót budynku rady. Oświetlona promieniem księżyca sylwetka mężczyzny stanęła w progu. ---- Opończa nieznajomego nie zasłaniała jego twarzy, a raczej wisiała swobodnie na jego ramionach, dzięki czemu jego ostrze i metalowy naramiennik były wyraźnie zarysowane. Tak jak inni stanął przy drzwiach. W przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców wioski zdecydował się jednak wejść do środka. Jego stopy bezdźwięcznie poruszały się po kamiennej posadzce. Kiedy znalazł się w odległości miecza od Riven, zatrzymał się. Sięgnął za plecy i wyciągnął skórzaną pochwę pokrytą niedbałym runicznym pismem. Rzucił ją pod nogi Riven. — Co jest cięższe, Riven? — zapytał. — Twoje ostrze czy twoja przeszłość? Nieznajomy wyraźnie wiedział, że Riven nie spała, toteż przestała udawać. Spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz była jedynie szarym cieniem, jednakże blizna na nosie była dostrzegalna. — Kim jesteś? — rzuciła pytanie. — Kolejnym złamanym ostrzem — odrzekł. — Jesteś gotowa znieść poczucie winy. Podziwiam cię za to. Riven zauważyła, że na jego twarzy malowały się emocje. — Coś więcej kryje się w opowieści o twoim ostrzu — ciągnął dalej. — Czy pragniesz poznać prawdę o tym, co się stało? — Zabiłam go. Zginął z mojego powodu. Wszyscy zginęli z mojego powodu — odparowała Riven. Nie wiedziała, czy byłaby w stanie unieść ciężar jeszcze większego żalu. — Podnieś swoją broń. Riven usiadła. Słyszała jak mężczyzna wydał z siebie niski pomruk pełen frustracji. — Wstań i zmierz się ze swoją przeszłością — powiedział. Jego głos nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusje. Wiatr zaczął narastać. Wirował po całym pokoju i przewrócił wszystkie ławy w budynku, zwalając Riven z nóg. Instynkt i pamięć mięśniowa pokierowały dłonią dziewczyny. Kiedy Riven stanęła z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz, trzymała w ręce schowane w pochwie ostrze. — Poprosiłam go, żeby je zniszczył — rzekła. — Czyżby? — odparł prześmiewczym tonem mężczyzna. Pytanie nieznajomego trafiło Riven w czuły punkt. Na wpół zapamiętana wizja sprawiła, że zadrżała. Głos Starszego Soumy był taki spokojny. Powietrze w jego pokoju medytacji było ciężkie od myśli i zapachu kadzidła. Starszy Souma nie osądził ani jej, ani ciężaru na niej spoczywającego. Riven spojrzała na nieznajomego stojącego przed nią. Cierpienie narastało w jej sercu i zalewało jej ciało, aż dotarło do rąk. Zacisnęła chwyt na rękojeści runicznego ostrza, gdy wyciągała je z pochwy. — Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? — zapytała. Przez złamane ostrze popłynęła moc. Oślepiające światło namalowało na ścianach cienie dwójki wojowników. — Słyszałem, że chcesz umrzeć — uśmiechnął się nieznajomy. Dręczące ją duchy powróciły z całą swoją siłą, więc Riven wykonała dziki zamach, by w nie uderzyć. Ostrze mężczyzny odparowało smutek i gniew. Zdenerwowało ją to i jednocześnie zakotwiczyło z powrotem w teraźniejszości. Tańczyli wokół siebie. Powietrze szumiało i trzaskało przy każdej paradzie i pchnięciu. — Przyszedłem zabić mordercę mojego mistrza — oddychał ciężko przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Przyszedłem zabić ciebie. Riven się zaśmiała, jej oczy zaszły łzami. — W takim razie działaj. Wojownik wiatru opuścił miecz i zaczął kontrolować wiatr, który wirował wokół nich. Powietrze zaczęło robić się ciężkie od magii. Mężczyzna skupił swoją energię na ostrzu runicznym. Noxiańskie inkantacje zaklęte w ostrzu zadrżały. Połamane kawałki na chwilę się od siebie oddzieliły i uwolniły okruch ze sztychu. Energia zamarła, a okruch odłamał się i zaczął lecieć w kierunku cienistego kąta, w którym krył się Asa. Mały kawalątek śmierci był bliski zagłębienia się w gardle staruszka. W nozdrza Riven wdarł się zapach kadzidła ze wspomnień. Znów była w pokoju medytacji Starszego Soumy. — Nie! — wykrzyczała. Upuściła swe ostrze. Nie mogła powstrzymać tego, co kiedyś już się stało. W momencie, gdy odłamek prawie ocierał się o zmęczoną skórę staruszka, zastygł w miejscu, podtrzymywany przez podmuch wiatru. Mężczyzna z blizną na nosie westchnął umęczony, a mały odłamek złamanego ostrza Riven opadł na kamienną posadzkę, nie wyrządzając nikomu krzywdy. — Masz szczęście, że tak ciężko oddychasz, Mistrzu Konte — powiedział na bezdechu nieznajomy. Riven biegiem rzuciła się do staruszka i go objęła. Przez ramię spojrzała na nieznajomego. Gdy zewnętrzną częścią dłoni przecierał pot z czoła, jego włosami wciąż targał wiatr. — A więc to prawda — nieznajomy dołączył do nich i podniósł kawałek ostrza. Riven widziała, jak część jego gniewu przeradza się w zrozumienie. — Zabiłaś Starszego Soumę, ale go nie zamordowałaś. — Przykro mi. Tak bardzo mi przykro — Riven tak długo czekała na ten moment. Znów czuła, że żyje. Strumień słów wylał się z jej ust. Trzęsła się, ściskając staruszka. — Przyszłam do niego. Błagałam... — wymawianie słów przychodziło rozemocjonowanej Riven z trudem. — Błagałam, by mi pomógł. Pomógł złamać ostrze. Pomógł złamać mnie. — Starszy Souma próbował zniszczyć twoje ostrze — powiedział mężczyzna z blizną. Jego głos spoważniał. — Lecz nie możemy zniszczyć naszej przeszłości, Riven. Riven wiedziała, co znaczy zmierzenie się ze wspomnieniami, które nie mogły na powrót żyć, ale nie chciały też umrzeć. Teraz zrozumiała, że nieznajomy również niesie ciężar swoich duchów przeszłości. Westchnął ciężko, gdy wiatr przestał wokół niego wirować. — Byłem odpowiedzialny za Starszego Soumę. Gdybym tam był... tamtej nocy... mógłbym go ochronić. Nie zamierzałaś go zabić — Riven obserwowała, jak mężczyzna, wojownik świadomy swojej przeszłości, tak jak i ona, znów wziął ciężar swoich niewidocznych demonów na barki. Spojrzał jej w oczy. — Koniec końców, wina za jego śmierć spoczywa na mnie. — ? — staruszek bliżej przyjrzał się mężczyźnie i spróbował uświadomić mu, że się myli. — Przyznając rację w tej kwestii, okazałeś wielki honor. — Mój honor opuścił mnie dawno temu, O-fa. Riven dostrzegła w Yasuo opór, który sama też stawiała przed propozycją nadziei i przebaczenia. Mężczyzna ze zmierzwionymi włosami nie zgodził się ze słowami staruszka. — Od tamtej pory jeden błąd pociągnął za sobą wiele innych. To właśnie jest moja kara. Jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez chrzęst żwiru. Kobieta o orlim nosie weszła do komnaty rady. Ostrożnie obeszła pokój, sprawdzając obrażenia spowodowane walką dwóch złamanych wojowników. Brzęk metalu rozbrzmiewał równo z każdym jej krokiem. Zwolniła, gdy przeszła obok Riven i staruszka. Riven rozpoznała skórzaną pętlę, na której wisiały klucze do jej kajdan. Kiedy sędzia stanęła twarzą w twarz z nieznajomym, zatrzymała się. — Wzięcie odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny jest pierwszym krokiem do pokuty, Yasuo — powiedziała jednym tonem. — Jaki zatem jest drugi krok? — w słowach Yasuo słychać było nutę desperacji. Patrzył sędzi prosto w oczy. Pokój zastygł, jakby wstrzymał oddech. Cichy głos sędzi rozbrzmiał w pustym budynku rady. — Wybaczenie sobie. Riven uważnie przyglądała się wojownikowi. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słów, które ukoiłyby jego ból. Riven od tak dawna pragnęła śmierci, lecz teraz, gdy patrzyła na cierpienie Yasuo, uświadomiła sobie, że najtrudniejszą rzeczą, którą mogła zrobić, było życie. Życie z tym, co zrobiła. Yasuo spojrzał na nią. Czy miał zamiar zostać i zmierzyć się z przeszłością? Mężczyzna niosący ciężar wiatru obrócił się plecami do budynku rady i wyszedł w noc. Riven mocno trzymała zmęczone ręce staruszka. ---- Gdy wstało słońce, było dość chłodno, lecz gęste chmury świadczyły o tym, że dzień miał stać się ciepły i wilgotny. Kiedy wojownik-kapłan i sędzia o orlej twarzy, trzymająca skórzaną pętlę z kluczami, przyszli po Riven, zdziwili się niemiłosiernie, gdy zobaczyli, że kajdany wciąż leżały na ziemi, ułożone w ładny stosik. Riven wstała o własnych siłach i wyszła z budynku, by zmierzyć się ze swoją przyszłością. Inni sędziowie zebrali oczekujących osadników na placu na zewnątrz budynku rady. Riven podejrzewała, że żaden z nich nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z nią ani jej runicznym ostrzem. Powiew chłodnego wiatru potargał koraliki we włosach sędzi. — Po zbadaniu dowodów i konsultacjach ze starszyzną orzekam, że noxiańska kobieta odpowie za swoje zbrodnie — zaczęła sędzia. Riven zjeżyła się, usłyszawszy wzmiankę o ojczystym kraju. Patrzyła, jak Shava i Asa przytulali się do siebie. — Choć łatwo jest go wydać, to wyrok śmierci nie utrzymuje świata w równowadze — kontynuowała główna sędzia. — Niewiele pomaga on w naprawieniu zniszczenia, jakie zbrodnia dokonuje w społeczności. Mieszkańcy wioski zgodnie przytaknęli. Riven przyjrzała się ich twarzom i zauważyła pewną prawidłowość. Młodsze osoby stały bez matek i ojców, starsze zaś bez synów i córek. — Zamiast wyroku śmierci rada skazuje cię na dłuższą i cięższą karę — ciągnęła dalej. — Dopilnujemy, żeby Riven, wygnaniec, naprawiła wszystko to, co zniszczyła. Sędzia o orlim nosie spojrzała na Riven. — Karą za zbrodnie będą ciężkie roboty — ogłosiła. — Począwszy od pól Mistrza i Mistrzyni Konte. Wśród tłumu podniósł się pomruk. — Sąd dopilnuje również, żeby Riven odnowiła budynek rady i zadośćuczyniła tym, których domy i rodziny ucierpiały podczas noxiańskiej inwazji. Sędzia popatrzyła na Riven, jakby czegoś oczekując. — Czy przyjmujesz wyrok? Wszystkie oczy były teraz zwrócone ku Riven. Nowe uczucie zabrało jej dech w piersiach. Rozejrzała się wokół. Duchy, których ciężar nosiła, nie rozwiały się wraz z ogłoszeniem wyroku. Riven obserwowała, jak swobodnie mieszały się z żywymi. Zaskoczyło ją to. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przyjęła te wizje. Chciała dowieść im, że jest godna daru, który jej oferują. — Tak — Riven ledwo poznała swój przesycony emocjami głos. Para staruszków rzuciła się do przodu i wzięła Riven w kleszcze swoich objęć. Gdy wreszcie odprężyła się w ich uścisku, odwzajemniła go. — Dyeda — wymamrotała Shava z twarzą ukrytą w białych włosach Riven. — Córka — odpowiedziała szeptem. Postacie * * Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie zostało napisane przez Ariel Lawrence. **Każda część była wydawana przez trzy dni (23. - 25. kwiecień 2018). *Tekst ten jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją historii między a . **Wydarzenia dzieją się również po akcji w opowieści Ptak i Gałąź, po powrocie do . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie w Uniwesum League of Legends (część 1; część 2; część 3) en:Confessions of a Broken Blade Kategoria:Opowiadania